LETTERS IN THE ATTIC I
by XYLIABABE
Summary: Some old letters that are found in the attic of R/S's old house leads their daughter to some major decisions.  Warning for occasional slip of the tongue.  Major tissue warning in future chapters.  Reposted in correct format.
1. Chapter 1

Some of the characters are mine...all mine and the rest I'm borrowing from JE

LETTERS IN THE ATTIC

I'm sitting in the attic of my parent's home, looking through the boxes that held the memories of their life together.

Why am I sitting in an old dusty attic? My parents died five years ago. It's taken me this long to come back here. The only reason I'm here now is by the advice of our family lawyer, Jim Lawson.

He insists that it's time to sell their home. He seems to think it's foolish to keep paying the taxes and upkeep on a home I never even visit. What he doesn't understand, though, is…it's hard to sell memories. And, this old house is full of memories of my parents.

As I looked around I could almost hear them laughing and loving each other. They shared a love that I've never seen in my life…a love that would last an eternity. One that I could only hope to have one day.

I sat there for about two hours, looking around, remembering how happy I was growing up here. Oh…hell, this isn't getting anything done.

I opened one of the boxes. Inside the box, was a smaller box. I had never seen it before. It was a small red box.

I took it out of the cardboard box. I sat back down, holding it in my lap. When I finally opened it, I found a bundle of letters tied together with a ribbon.

_March 19_

_To My Dearest Love,_

_Sometimes your nearness takes my breath away; and all the things I want to say can find no voice. Then, in silence, I can only hope my eyes will speak my heart. _

_I know I'm not always good at expressing my feelings. I should've told you how I felt long time ago. This is my one regret. I can only hope it's not too late._

_I know this isn't probably isn't fair to you, but it's the only way I know how. Being away from you these two weeks has made me realize what a fool I've been and I had to tell you. I'll understand if you can't wait._

_I have loved you for as long as I can remember. It's a feeling that, to be honest, scares the shit out of me. But, at the same time, not telling you scares me. _

_I don't know what kind of future I can promise you, but if you'll give me a chance, I can promise you that I'll love you for all the days I walk this earth._

_Remember I love you always._

_March 20_

_To My Dearest Love,_

_I know this sounds crazy…writing to you everyday, but I don't care. I have a lot of 'I love you's' to make up for. Some of us go our entire lives without knowing what true love is. If I know what love is, it is because of you._

_If I get back from this fucked up mission…I promise, if you'll listen, I'll tell you everyday…as many times as you'll let me how much I love you._

_I miss you so much. I miss your passion and zest for life. I miss the desire that blazes in those beautiful eyes of your. Most of all, I miss holding you in my arms._

_I'm sorry I have to go now._

_Remember, I love you always._

_March 21_

_To My Dearest Love,_

_It's been hell here. The moral is down. We're training for this mission, sometimes twelve to fourteen hours a day. The men are exhausted and desperately need a break. I don't see one in our near future, though. _

_No matter how many hours we train, I can never seem to sleep until I write to you. I miss you so much. It seems like it's been an eternity since I've held you in my arms._

_I dream of you every night…holding you…making love to you. _

_I'm sorry I have to end now. It's two in the morning and I only have three hours to shower and sleep._

_Remember I love__you always._

No matter how exhausted my father was…he would write to my mom every night before he went to bed. He wrote of how much he loved and missed her.

_April 19_

_To My Dearest Love,_

_You can't imagine how I felt when mail call came and I had a letter. I knew before I even had the letter in my hand that it was from you. _

_My heart pounded as I held it in my hand. All the guys harassed me. "Are you going to open that or just sit there and stare at it?" They asked me._

_I was nervous. I closed my eyes and prayed for the first time in a long time that you weren't writing to tell me to stop writing to you._

_I held the envelope to my forehead as I prayed. I inhaled and smelt that familiar scent of you. The scent I've lusted for…for what seems life forever._

_Just as I was about to open your letter, my name was called again. The sergeant handed me a stack of letters…all from you. There was thirty letters._

_I read each and every one of them without stopping. My heart was soaring. I could feel love and devotion__pouring off the pages._

_Oh…how I love you. I miss you more than I can say. I promise I will come home to you and make up for all the time I've wasted. I will spend the rest of my days showering you with all the love I have to give._

_Remember I love you, always._

There were sixty letters. One dated each day for two months. My father wrote to my mother everyday.

I sat reading each letter. They were so beautiful. Love oozed from the words on those pages. My mom must've felt the same way. Each letter was tear-stained

The last letter was dated May 20, 1995.

_My Dearest Love, _

_Our orders came in today. My heart is breaking to have to tell you that this will be the last letter I'm allowed to write to you._

_Know that I will be thinking about you every day. I'll do my best to come home to you as soon as I can. I hope the next letter you get; I will be delivering it to you, myself._

_Someone once said, "_Seduce my mind and you can have my body, find my soul and I'm yours forever." You have me mind, body, sole and heart…forever. That is my promise to you.

_I love you more than I can say. I miss you._

_Remember I love you always._

My heart was breaking. I could only imagine how much they missed each other. They were so in love. They loved each other until they day they died. Those at the scene told me they died in each other's arms. My father hovered over my mom, trying to protect her.

By the time I was finished reading the letters, I had tears streaming down my face.

Was I crying because I missed them so much? Or, was I crying because of the joy and happiness they brought to each other and me? I think it was a little of both.

I folded the letter, rewrapped them, carefully placed them back in the box and walked out of the attic.

My next stop was somewhere else I hadn't been in years.

I drove up the narrow little gravel road. I pulled my car on the side of the road and sat for a while.

I finally got out of the car. I made my way through the graves until I found my parents grave. I sat between the two of them.

"Hey, you two. It's been a while. I'm sorry I don't come here as often as I did. It's hard. I miss you both so much.

Jim Lawson called me. He's been pressuring me to sell our home.

I went there today for the first time since you two died. Everything was just as it always was before. I…umm…went to clear your things out of the house. I had decided to sell.

Then I found some letters. The letters you wrote to Mom. Dad, they were beautiful. It was so obvious how much you loved Mom. I only hope that I'll be lucky enough to find the kind of love you two had.

Sitting there in the attic, looking at your things reminded me how much love and good times we shared in that house.

Mom, do you remember when I jumped out my bedroom window into the pool? You wanted to scream at me…but you couldn't because you were laughing so hard.

Dad, do you remember when we made dinner for Mom for her birthday? You let me make the cake. It looked more like a pancake. But, Mom, you ate it anyway and told me how good it was."

I sat there for three hours talking to my mom and dad. Although, I would always miss them, I knew it was ok to stop grieving. I imagine my parents with their arms around each other smiling down at me from heaven.

It was starting to get dark I had to go. I place my fingers on my lips then on each one of their graves, before I stood to leave, promising them I would come again…soon.

As I was leaving the cemetery, I flipped my phone open to make a call. "Mr. Lawson, this is Amelia Manoso, I've decided the house isn't for sale."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Some of the characters belong to me and me alone...the others, I'm borrowing from JE

LETTERS IN THE ATTIC II

"Hello."

"Uncle Tank?"

"Amelia, Honey, how are you? Is everything ok in Boston? You know you don't call often enough. We miss you.

My son finds time to call me. Why can't you find tine to call your Godfather?"

"Uncle Tank, I'm sorry. I'll try to do better. I keep meaning to call, but I'm so tied up with the new contracts we've picked up."

"Yeah, well…you can always make time for family.

You know, Baby Girl…your mom and dad would be so proud of you. You're as hard working as your dad and as determined as your mom."

"I hope if they are looking down on me…they are proud."

"I'm sure they are. But, they wouldn't be happy if you're not taking care of yourself."

"I'm taking care of myself, Uncle Tank."

"Are you taking time out to have fun? You dad tried that all work thing. It almost caused him to lose your mom."

"I promise I'm taking time for myself."

"Ok, I'll take your word.

So…tell me about this new girl my son is seeing. Is she as great as he makes her sound?"

"I wondered how long it'd take you to ask." I laughed. "I think you'll like her."

"Maybe if your Aunt Lula and I could meet her, we could decide. He's so secretive about her. We don't even know her name. All he will tell me is she has a passion for life he's never seen before and he loves her more than he thought possible to love a woman. Have you met her? Is she a good woman?"

"I'm sure you'll meet her soon."

"Lu and I've been trying to get him to come home for a weekend and bring her with him."

"So…spill, what's the reason for this call?"

"Do I have to have a reason to call my favorite uncle?"

"You don't ever call and out of the blue you call? What's up?"

"Well…I'm…umm…I'm in Trenton, Uncle Tank."

"How long have you been back? How long are you staying? Where are you staying? Why are you just now calling me?"

"I just got back yesterday. I'm staying at Mom and Dad's old house."

"Wow, I haven't been to your parents' house in years."

"It's still the same. I was wondering if you could come by, tonight."

"Sure, Honey. Anything to see my favorite niece."

"How does seven sound? Do you think Aunt Lula will come?"

"I'm not sure, Amelia. She never seemed to get over losing your mother. I'll ask her."

"Wonderful. I'll cook us some dinner."

"I'll see you then. Bye, Amelia."

"Bye, Uncle Tank, I love you."

"I love you, too, Honey."

Wow, Uncle Tank and Aunt Lula are going to be so surprised. I've decided to come back to Trenton…for good.

I've been running the Boston office since my mom and dad died. I was the youngest person to take over a Rangeman office. I was twenty when I took over the office. It was difficult, at first, but my dad's men took me by the hand and I soon stepped into his shoes.

When my parents died, Tank took over Trenton, Julius, my dad's brother, took over Miami and I took the Boston office. At the time, it was too unbearable for me to be in Trenton, without my parents. I needed to get away and taking over the Boston office was the perfect opportunity. I haven't been back to Trenton since I left five years ago.

I love running the office and I love all the guys I work with, but…to be honest, coming home has made me realize, this is where I belong.

I know what you're thinking. I'm just like my mom. She made decisions in an instant, also. Well, that's ok…I don't mind being compared to my mom.

When I decided not to sale my parents' home, I also decided it was where I wanted to live. What better way to keep my parents' memory alive than to live in the house where they created all those memories.

Uncle Tank arrived exactly at seven. That's one thing you can always count on is the Merry Men, that's what my mom used to call them, being on time for everything.

"Uncle Tank, you're right on time. Aunt Lula didn't come?"

"No, Honey. She said to give you a big hug. She'd like for you two to have lunch together and maybe go shopping, before you leave."

"Uncle Tank, I'm not leaving. I've decided to come home to Trenton."

"Oh, Baby Girl, that's wonderful. You know there's always a place for you at the office here."

"I was hoping that's what you'd say."

"What about me? Is there a spare office for me?" I looked up to see a familiar face.

"Yonathon?"

"Poppa."

"Son, what are you doing here? Why didn't you call to let your mom and me you were coming? Your mom is going to be mad that you didn't call us when you got here."

"I just got in town…about an hour ago."

"Did you bring your lady with you? We've been anxious to meet her."

"Umm…I think I'm going to check on dinner. I'll leave you two to talk." I excused myself and headed off to the kitchen.

YONATHON'S POV

"So…how have you been? Where's your woman? Don't tell me you didn't bring her?" My father was drilling me.

"Oh, no…she's here." I mumbled.

"You asked if there was an office for you at Rangeman Trenton, does that mean you're coming home, also? Your mom is going to squeal like a pig when she hears this. She may even forgive you for not calling us."

"Yeah, Poppa, I'm coming home." I answered.

"What's the sudden change of heart? Six months ago…Boston was your home."

"Well…Poppa, I'm getting married. This is where my wife to be wants to live. I would follow her anywhere."

"Married? Yon, are you sure? How long have you know this woman? Your mom and I haven't even met her."

"Poppa, trust me you'll love her.

"So…who is this girl? How much do you know about her? Are you sure, she's the one?

You're young, good looking and wealthy. Look, Son, if I just don't want you to marry someone who is just after you for what you have."

"Poppa, I probably should be insulted at your lack of trust in my judgment, but I know you mean well. I assure you she probably has more money than I do.

She's perfect, Poppa. She's smart, beautiful, and funny. She's so full of life. Her **devotion** to the people she loves is amazing.

She makes my palms sweaty and my **heart** flutter, just being near her. When I'm away from her, I can't think about anything else. When I'm with her, I can't keep my hands off her."

"She sounds like someone I once knew."

"Poppa, I respect her. I want to do right by her. I wanted to ask her father for her hand and his blessing, but I can't."

"Why? Have you done something to make him not want to give you his blessing?"

"No, it's not that simple. Her father is dead…so I figured I would do the next best thing. I'm going to ask her Godfather.

Poppa, this is kind of awkward for me. I…umm…"

"What is it, son?"

"I never thought in a million years, I'd be sitting, nervous as hell, asking my own father for a woman's hand in marriage."

"Yon, what are you saying?"

At that moment, Amelia stepped into the living room. The diamond I put on her finger two days ago sparkled in the light.

She had tears streaming down her face. She smiled so sweetly at my father.

I stood and walked over to her, taking her tiny hand in mine, I led her to the chair next to the sofa. I sat down pulling her into my lap.

"Are you…"

"Yes, Poppa, I'm asking you for your blessing to marry Amelia."

My father sat in complete silence for at least five minutes. He had a look of contemplation on his face. Damn it…this is driving me insane. Amelia and I nervously stared at him.

"I should've known when you started describing her. I told you she sounded like someone I knew. It was Steph, Amelia's mother."

My father stood and pulled Amelia from my grasp. He pulled her into his arms.

"Oh, Baby Girl, you've turned into a wonderful young woman. Your parents would be so proud of you and your Aunt Lula and I would be proud to call you our daughter in law.

The smile my father had the biggest smile I've ever seen on his face.

He held his hand out to me. When I reached out to shake his hand, he pulled me in to his embrace. My father actually had tears in his eyes. That's something I've never seen before.

"We have to call you mother. She'd never forgive us."

"Let me, Poppa."

I pulled my cell phone from my pocket and dialed my parents' home phone.

"Hello, Momma."

"Yonathon. Baby, how are you. You haven't called you me and your poppa in two weeks. Young man…I'm disappointed in you.

You're Poppa ain't here. Amelia is in town. He went over visit her. Why don't you ever come home for a visit? We miss you."

"Momma…"

"Brent came home to visit Lester and Anna just last week."

"Momma…"

"I miss my baby."

"Momma…" I raised my voice, trying to get her attention.

"Don't raise your voice at me, young man. If you father was here, I'd put him on the phone."

I looked at my poppa, shaking my head. He laughed and reached out for my phone.

"Lu, Honey, calm down. Yonathon has something he wants to tell you."

"Ok, well let me…Tank, Baby, is that you? How did you get on Yon's phone? What's going on?"

"Lu, just listen you Yonathon."

"Momma, I'm in Trenton."

"And…you ain't come to see me? I raised you better than that, young man. Where are you?"

"I'm at the old Manoso house. I'm here with Amelia and Poppa.

Momma, I'm getting married." I spit out before she had a chance to interrupt me.

"What?"

"Yes, Momma, I came to Trenton to ask Poppa for her hand in marriage."

"Yonathon, you have sum splaining to do. Why would you ask your father for…"

"Momma, I asked Amelia go marry me. She said yes."

"OH MY GOD!" My mother screeched. "My babies are marrying each other.

"You three better get your ass over here…right now…you hear me?"

"Yes, Momma."

I ended the phone call and turned to look at Amelia.

"Baby, you feel like going over to my parents' house. My mom will never let us live it down if we don't."

She smiled and nodded. We all were off to my parents' house.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Some of the characters belong to me and me alone...the rest I'm borrowing from JE

LETTERS IN THE ATTIC

PART lll

Aunt Lula was out the door before we could even get out of the car. The minute we hit the steps she was hugging Yonathon and me both at the same time.

"Oh, my babies. I can't believe you're getting married." She swatted Yon on the arm. "How could you keep this a secret from your poppa and me?"

"Momma." Yon tried to speak.

"Don't Momma me, young man." She swatted him again. "I'm mad at you."

"You can't be mad at me. I'm cute. I might even be adorable." Yonathon hugged his momma.

"Lu let the children in the house. I'm sure they had a good reason."

We all walked in the house. Aunt Lula had tears in her eyes and the biggest smile. She was angry with Yon, but she was happy for the two of us.

"Are you happy for us, Momma?" Yonathon asked Aunt Lula.

"Oh, Baby, of course I am." She sniffed. "You know, Amelia, you mom and dad would be so proud of you. You've grown up to be an amazing young woman. I think of your momma every time I see you."

"Thank you, Aunt Lu." I could feel my eyes start to water. "Umm…I wanted to ask favors of you and Uncle Tank." I started. "I understand if you feel you can't…"

"Sure, Baby Girl. You know your Aunt Lu and I would do anything for you." Uncle Tank assured me.

"Yonathon and I were talking and we agreed…well, I asked and Yon said he didn't have a problem with me asking you." I was babbling.

"Honey, what? You can ask us anything." Aunt Lula backed up Uncle Tank's assurance.

"Well…Uncle Tank, I would love it if you would give me away. I know my dad would be honored if you stood in his place." By the time I finally got my words out, I had tears streaming down my face.

"Oh, Baby Girl, of course I'd be honored to walk you down the isle." Uncle Tank came over to me and grabbed me into a smothering hug.

Uncle Tank released me, wiping his eyes. Yeah, even big tough men get weepy.

When Uncle Tank sat me back down on the sofa, Yon put his arm around me. He brushed his thumb across my cheek and kissed the end of my nose.

He knew how much I wished my parents were here to see our day. He had offered to run away to a Justice of the Peace. I appreciated the offer. I know he didn't want me to be sad on our wedding day, but honestly…I knew how much it would hurt Aunt Lula.

I took a moment to regain my composure before I turned to Aunt Lula.

"Aunt Lu, I know there is no one my mom would want to be with me than you. I don't know much about getting married…other than it's what I want more than anything in the world.

Would you…you know…do the things a mom does with her daughter when she's getting married?" I smiled up at her with tear-filled eyes.

"Oh, Honey, of course I will." She came over, sat on the sofa next to me and pulled me out of Yon's arms.

We sat sobbing in each other's arms. "Oh, Amelia, I know I can never take your mother's place. It should be her…" She brushed tears from her own face before whipping mine. "…but, I'll be glad to be the best second best there is."

"Aunt Lu, you'll never be second best. You're the best Godmother my parents could've picked." I took her hands in mine.

The four of us talked until almost three in the morning. We mostly talked about the wedding. Yon and I listened to Uncle Tank and Aunt Lula tell stories about my parents.

"Look what time it is." Yon said, looking at his watch. "You ready, Baby?"

"Yeah. I guess we should go. I hear our new boss is a real slave driver." I laughed.

"Nonsense. You two stay here. Yonathon, your old room is still in the same place. I insist. There's no sense in you two leaving, you'll have more time to sleep if you stay here." Aunt Lula insisted.

"Mom, I think we'll just go…" Yon squeezed my hand.

"Lu, maybe the kids are…" Uncle Tank started.

"I won't take no for an answer. I know you two are sleeping together. You don't have to leave. You can both sleep in Yon's room." Aunt Lula said.

"Baby, is that ok with you?" Yonathon asked me.

"Sure, if you're ok with us staying." I answered.

"Ok, Mom…we'll stay. I expect breakfast in the morning." He laughed tugging me toward his room.

SIX MONTHS LATER

"Aunt Lu, I'm never going to find the perfect dress. We've been looking for weeks. I'm about to decide to get married in a Rangeman uniform." My Goddaughter complained.

"I have an idea. I think I know where we can find the perfect dress. Come with me." I said.

"Where are we going?" She asked. Curious…just like her mom.

I drove us to a house I hadn't been to in a long time. We pulled up to the house. Amelia looked confused when we pulled up at Ranger and Steph's house.

"Aunt Lu, what are we doing here? I thought we were going to look at a dress." She questioned.

"Come with me." I urged her out of the car.

I stood on the steps looking up at a house I hadn't been to in years. God, the memories came flooding back…as if it was yesterday. The last time I had been to this house was two days before Steph and Ranger died.

I just couldn't bring myself to come back after they were gone. Sure, I passed by here a thousand times, but just couldn't go inside.

I wiped the tears from my eyes and followed Amelia in the house.

"I know it's here somewhere." I said looking in Steph's closet. "Ah-hah. Here it is."

I came out of the closet with a box. I sat it on the bed and watched Amelia's eyes grow wide when I opened the box.

"This was your mom's wedding dress. She was absolutely beautiful in it, just like you'll be."

"Aunt Lu, it's beautiful. I had no idea this was here. How did you know?"

"Your father wanted the very best for your mom. He made sure it was exactly what she wanted. Had it custom made.

When they got back from their honeymoon, he had it cleaned and sealed in this box. Your mom wanted to save it incase her daughter wanted to wear it one day.

It's been here every since. I think your mom will be smiling down from heaven at how beautiful you'll look if you wear this dress."

"It's perfect. Do you think Yonathon will think I'm beautiful walking down the isle in this dress?"

"Honey, I see the way he looks at you. It's the way his father looks at me…and the way your dad used to look at your mom. He loves you, Honey. He'll think you're beautiful even if you walked down the isle in a flannel gown with rollers in your hair."

"Let's not tempt fate. I think I'll stick with the traditional formal wear." She laughed.

"Come on, let's try it on, I want to see what it looks like on you."

Amelia tried on the dress. She was absolutely beautiful. She looked so much like Steph. I had tears streaming down my face. I missed my friend.

THREE MONTHS LATER

There was a light rain today. Of all days for it decide to rain…my wedding day.

I pulled over on the small gravel road. I walked through the rows of graves until I got to my parents' grave. I sat on the ground between them.

I so wished they could be here to see me getting married. Aunt Lu and Uncle Tank have been doing everything they could to make sure this was the happiest day of my life.

Despite the fact that I was marrying the most amazing man in the world and I loved him more than I ever thought possible to love another human being, there was still a part of me that was sad.

The rain was falling a little hard now, mixing in with the tears that were running down my face.

I know you probably wondering why I'm sitting the middle of a cemetery on my wedding day. It's simple; I needed my parents' blessing. I know it sounds crazy, but I couldn't do this without talking to them first.

"_Hey, you two. Today is my wedding day. I know you're probably wondering what I'm doing here when I'm getting married in four hours._

_I just couldn't do it, until I came to see you. I wish you could be here. You don't how hard it is to do this without you. I miss the two of you so much._

_Dad, I wish you could be here to give me to Yonathon. To give us your blessing. You'd be so proud of him. Yon, that's we call him now, has grown into a fine man. He's handsome, smart, and funny and he's such a good security expert. He tries to give me everything. He's kinda like you. I remember Mom always telling you that spoiled her too much. I find myself telling him the same thing. I love him so much. And, boy, talk about being over protective…I think he has you beat on that one, Dad. _

_Aunt Lu says we look at each other just the way you and Mom used to look at each other. I remember how you used to look at each other. I'm lucky he's a part of my life. _

_Uncle Tank is great and I love him and Aunt Lu…a lot, but it's just not the same. This is so unfair. I hate the man that took you from me. It wasn't time. I wasn't ready…I need you. _

_Mom, how am I going to be a good wife without your advice? How am I supposed to have a baby without you? I'm sure we're going to want to have a baby…someday._

_God, this is killing me. What is supposed to be the happiest day of my life and I'm sitting on the ground in a cemetery sad and crying._

_I love you Mom and Dad. Wished you were here to see me."_

I pulled my legs up to my chest, wrapped my arms around them and rocked back and forth. With my face buried in my knees, I let the tears fall.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Uncle Tank standing behind me.

"I thought I'd find you here." He smiled down at me. "I used to come here when things weren't going so well. It seems to make me feel better to be able to talk to them."

"I know this is supposed to be the happiest day of my life, but I can't help but to feel sad.

I miss them so much. Uncle Tank, why did it happen?"

"I don't know, Honey. It was a fucked up job from the beginning. Your mom had a bad feeling about it the minute we entered the building. She said something felt off.

We entered the warehouse and everything was quiet. The warehouse seemed to be empty. Fire broke loose. You dad threw you mom on the ground and shielded her.

There was an explosion. One of the bullets hit a gas can next to your parents. They died immediately.

I'm so sorry, Amelia. There was nothing we could do. Trust me…if there was anything any of could've done, we would've. Your mom and dad were my best friends. There's not a day that goes by that I don't miss them. But, we have to go on with our lives. It's what they would've wanted."

"I know…but sometimes it's hard to remember that it's ok to live when I miss them so much."

"It's ok to miss them, Melli."

"I love you Uncle Tank."

"I love you, too, Honey. Now let's go get you married. I know a very nervous young man who is so anxious to get married, he can't stop pacing."

I smiled up at him and allowed him to pull me to my feet. He hugged me to him. I felt safe in his arms. Just the way I did when my dad held me.

The rain had stopped. The sun was peeking from behind the clouds. As we walked from the cemetery, I looked back over my shoulder. There was a rainbow hanging in the sky. I took that to be my parents' way of saying I have their blessing.

Three hours later, I was facing a group of my friends and family. The priest announced, "Ladies and Gentleman, I present to you…Mr. and Mrs. Yonathon Benson."

Today, I started living again.

THE END


End file.
